luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Pool
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Pool is the second episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on October 8, 2017. Synopsis The second crystal has been detected near the pool! Though more zombies appear to be in the way. Call on Lily Pad for some help, why don't you Peashooter? Plot Peashooter and Paco arrive at the pool, and the zombies are waiting for them on the other side. As they begin their attack, Paco once again uses Peashooter as a weapon, which he still isn't used to. The Pirate Minions go first, where one happens to suggest they get some comic books. Though the reason is unknown as he's taken out before he finishes his sentence. The zombies continue to arrive, and Pirate Zombie gets an idea to swim over to them, which works surprisingly well. As he's getting closer, Paco starts worrying, but they end up shooting down a balloon containing the seed packet for Lily Pad. They're able to get into the water and fire at Pirate, but as he gets closer they realize he drowned a while ago. Paco then gets an idea to use Pirate as a projectile, and it works to their advantage as he takes down Snorkeler before he could get into the battlefield. Buckethead and Ra head in next, and Ra uses the power of the sun to take down Lily Pad. Though Buckethead thinks he'll win, Paco shoots down a balloon with Three-Peater's seed packet, who's able to take Ra down. Buckethead tries to avenge his fallen brother, but fails miserably and falls into the water. Then comes the wave, led again by Flagman, who tells Wilhelm not to mess this one up. The zombies move towards them together, allowing Three-Peater to take down several of them at once, but unaware to him, Coney sneaks up behind him and takes him down. In response, Peashooter shoots down two more balloons, allowing Cattail and Repeater to help out. Several more zombies bite the dust, then Captain George jumps into the water to attack, but unfortunately for him his dolphin Kevin isn't firing. This allows Cattail to take him out, and the remaining zombies go down easily. The boss alarm sounds, and Repeater and Cattail are taken out of the pool. Sprinter then charges into the arena, aided by his brother Hopper. Paco decides to get closer to attack him, but that works against her as Sprinter extends his neck and knocks Paco out. Peashooter then goes for him, and Sprinter attacks him by jumping around and smashing his head around. He calls on Hopper for backup, who may not be as strong as his brother, but has impressive jumping skills in exchange. Peashooter then tells him to get the brains, which he happily goes for, but unaware to Hopper, Peashooter shot down Repeater's balloon, and he takes Hopper down. Sprinter is mad at this development, and becomes more aggresive in his attacks, but Peashooter is able to keep up with him. He then tempts Sprinter into chasing him, and is able to keep away from him long enough to trick him into Repeater's line of fire. This is enough to deal the killing blow, as Repeater brings Sprinter's health to zero, ending the fight. With Sprinter defeated, the second Z-Crystal is in their possession, and they head back to the greenhouse. Meanwhile, at Dr. Zomboss' base of operations, he goes over his plans to obtain the Z-Crystals so he could power up his zombies. Head Zombie comes in saying that the Crystals power may be too much to handle, but Zomboss says they're necessary for victory. But then Head Zombie informs him they could just get their own brains, considering Jocky's failure from the previous episode. However, Zomboss just gets mad that he proved his argument incorrect, and tells Head Zombie he's either with him, or against him. Head Zombies walks away, saying he's had enough of Zomboss' abuse and thinks its time for a change. Back at the greenhouse, the plants are analyzing the new Z-Crystal, which seems to give off an electric aura given its yellow color. Wall-nut thinks it might be useful for premium plants, and they add it to their collection. Mac informs them their next stop will be the Roof, and after that, they'll have to venture beyond their normal fighting territory. With that in mind, they head up to the roof to prepare for their next battle... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Lily Pad *Three-Peater *Cattail *Repeater *Tall-Nut *Wall-nut *Sunflower *Citron *Fume Shroom *Mac *Pirate Minions *Pirate Zombie *Buccaneer Zombies *Coney *Buckethead Mummy *Ra *Flagman *Wilhelm *Snorkeler *Captain George *Sprinter (Boss) *Hopper (Boss) *Dr. Zomboss *Head Zombie Script Pool/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes